The present invention relates generally to an airstream entering an air-breathing machine; and more particularly to a system for conditioning the airstream entering the inlet system of the air-breathing machine.
Air-breathing machines generate and/or transform the energy used in a wide variety of applications. These machines may have the form of: a heat exchanger; an air-breathing turbomachine, such as, but not limiting of, a gas turbine, an aircraft engine, an aero-derivative engine; or the like. Although, the following discussion primarily focuses on gas turbines, the concepts discussed are not limited to gas turbines.
A gas turbine typically includes: an inlet system, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. A gas turbine may operate as follows. The inlet system receives the airstream from the ambient environment of the gas turbine. Next, the compressor section compresses the airstream. Next, the compressed airstream flows to the combustion section where fuel mixing may occur, prior to combustion. Next, the combustion process generates a gaseous mixture that drives the turbine section. Next, the turbine section converts the energy of the gaseous mixture to the mechanical energy in the form of torque. Next, the torque is customarily used to drive an electrical generator, a mechanical drive, or the like.
Gas turbine performance is commonly determined by the output, thermal efficiency, and/or heat rate. The temperature and humidity of the incoming airstream have a significant impact on the gas turbine performance. Generally, the gas turbine become less efficient as the temperature of the airstream increases.
Various systems have been utilized to reduce the inlet airstream temperature. The primary goal of these systems is to increase gas turbine performance during ambient conditions that have higher airstream temperatures and/or humidity. These systems attempt to achieve this goal by conditioning the airstream prior to entering the compressor section. Conditioning may be considered the process of adjusting at least one physical property of the airstream. The physical property may include, but is not limited to: a wet-bulb temperature, a dry-bulb temperature, humidity, and density. The effect of adjusting the physical property of the airstream should be to improve the performance of the gas turbine.
Some known examples of these systems include: evaporative coolers, mechanical chillers, absorption chillers, thermal energy systems, and the like. These systems may be installed at various locations around the gas turbine.
There are a few concerns with known systems for conditioning the airstream entering a gas turbine. The benefits associated with the known systems do not justify the economic costs associated with the installation. The use of an evaporative cooling system may be limited in areas where hot and humid conditions are prominent. Known chilling systems require a coil, which significantly adds to the cost of the chilling system. Some known gas turbine powerplants incorporate both evaporative cooling system and chilling systems. Here, the separate structures of these systems require additional installation time, space near the gas turbine, and also increase operation and maintenance cost.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a desire for a new and improved system for conditioning the inlet airstream. The system should allow for greater operability in hot and humid areas, while also operating efficiently in hot and dry areas. The system should provide a single structure that can provide evaporative cooling and chilling capabilities. The system should also provide a chilling system that does not require a coil.